Grown up
by sasha56dance
Summary: Ginny is tired of being the 'baby' in the house, so one day she takes her own adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**Fun, most likely short fanfic. ( 4 or 5 chapters.) Please R&amp;R, your feedback helps! I do not own Harry Potter. ( Wish I did though ;D)**

* * *

Grown up

"UUUUUGGGGGHHH!'. Ginny yelled, causing birds to soar out of nearby trees. " 'You can't come Ginny, your to _young._ I'm sorry Ginny, it's only for the _older _kids. You can do it when you _grow up'._ I fought You-know-who! Doesn't that deserve some credit?!"

Ginny and Luna were sitting by the thin creek in Ottery St. Catchpole. The war ended about a year ago and the Lovegood's rook-shaped house was finally rebuilt. Today the Weasley clan was busy, with Harry here for the summer holidays, and Hermione expected to arrive a few days later. Not to mention Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's scheduled trip to Shell cottage this afternoon.

All morning her brothers and parents have shouted warnings at her. ' Don't go anywhere without telling your brothers Ginny, we don't want you to get lost.', ' Your brothers will take care of things Ginny, you might get hurt.' 'Don't worry Ginny we can handle it, you just sit down.'. Didn't they get it? She was _17_ years old. She could take care of herself now. It certainly didn't make it any better with Ron breathing down her neck, making sure she wasn't doing anything _inappropriate _with her friends or the local muggle boys.

_Filthy hypocrite, _she thought. Inappropriate. What a joke. Whenever Hermione was around it was like they were attached by the lips. But it was much worse when she wasn't around. All day every day, _I wonder what Hermione's doing_. _Do you think Hermione_ _would like this? When is Hermione coming to visit?_ Some days, she wished she could do something to shock her brothers. Make them realize that she wasn't a child anymore.

" In my opinion it does." replied Luna, " At least your house is always filled with noise. It gets lonely with just me and daddy here at times."

" Trust me," Ginny said, ripping grass out of the ground "most of the time, it's a pain in the arse. I never have privacy, and it's always so loud, you can't do anything without a disruption. You don't even know how hard it was completing Christmas break homework back then. I swear, every ten seconds there was an explosion from Fred and George's room. The amount of times I re-wrote that potions essay..."

" Daddy always says it's good to take short vacations from certain spots in the summer. The heat makes the Blibbering Humdingers go crazy." said Luna.

" You know what Luna, we should go out, just the two of us." said Ginny, watching Luna pull small crab like creatures out of the water, some things she called Plimpies.

" Apparently muggles go to these places called ' Night Clubs'. They jump around shooing Wrackspurts away. It's supposed to be lots of fun." Luna put simply.

Ginny had heard about 'night clubs' before. That's where Hermione and Harry took Ron for his eighteenth birthday. Ron came back home the next morning with Harry practically dragging him through the door. Ginny remembered the moment.

" _Hey guys, how was- Ron!" Ginny exclaimed._

_"He's a little wasted." Harry said, depositing Ron on the couch._

_" A little." Ginny scoffed. " How much did he drink?!"_

_" I don't know, 2 glasses of champagne." said Hermione, rummaging through her bag for a pepper-up potion._

Wow, really._ Ginny thought. Ginny was a lot smaller than Ron but even she could handle more than that. If Fred knew he'd crack up. Their family was known for having a high metabolism when it came to alcohol._

_"Well I'm going to bed." Ginny sidestepped Harry and made her way up to her room. _

The next morning Ron begged Ginny not to tell anyone, especially Fred, that he got completely hammered from 2 small glasses of champagne.

"Wrackspurts are in muggle night clubs?" Ginny asked.

" Of course. Why else would they move their arms and legs like that?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but originally it was part of one big chapter. Then when I was reading it through, I realised it was to long, so i made it into 2 chapters. One short and one long. Anyways I'll update soon!**

_~ sasha56dance_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay guys, that was unnaturally long for me. Anyways here's your chapter. Please R&amp;R!**

Apparating

* * *

Ginny raced through the threshold off the burrow, kicking a gnome in her path. While slamming the door behind her she yelled,

"MUM, CAN I STAY AT LUNA'S TONIGHT?!"

" Hmm? Sure dear." replied Molly, not even bothering to look up from her cooking.

_Perfect_. Ginny thought. She knew her mother was busy preparing everything she needed to bring to Bill and Fleur's. Like dishes and plates full of food, Bill's baby pictures, and all thirteen volumes of_ A witches guide to household spells. _You know, just the essentials.

She rushed up the steps to her bedroom. Her room was the smallest of all in the burrow. With quidditch posters and stray socks scattered around the room, it felt like an old broom closet. She began looking for a few things she needed out in the muggle world. If only she could find them...

" Oh, come on, where is it... no...no... Yes!' she exclaimed. From under her bed she pulled out a small black clutch ( with studs she added herself ) she got as a Christmas present. Quickly, she placed an undetectable extension charm on the purse, just like Hermione did a year ago, so she could fit everything she needed inside. She dashed towards her closet and pulled out a spare set of clothes, the heels she wore for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and muggle money, apparently called 'pounds'. What a ridiculous name for currency.

Ginny told Luna to pack up a spare set of clothes to change into, just incase they meet anyone they knew on the way, and to meet up by the creek close to her house. After, they'd make a stop at The Leaky Cauldron and access muggle London from there. Luna's friend, Hannah Abbott, was now working at The Leakey Cauldron and she was hoping they could snag some firewhiskey for their outing.

She ran towards the creek, with a large, stupid looking grin on her face.

" Did you ask Hannah if she was working to night?' Ginny asked as she approached Luna.

" Yes. Apparently she has the late night shift and will be there untill about 2 in the morning." replied Luna dreamily. " One question, where will we get the clothes? Neither of us has been to a night club before."

Ginny thought of this, then quickly remembered something about the streets of muggle London. Unlike Diagon alley, they have little boutiques to large department stores. She was sure they could find some place that sold dresses. As for money, there always was the Confundus charm...

" Don't worry, I have it all figured out." Ginny said.

Not waiting for further information Luna nodded and said," Alright." Ginny thought that Luna was to trusting, but she didn't bring it up.

The two girls started making their way up the road to find a clear spot to apparate. They just learned how, and figured out it was easier to do with a clear path in front of you. _Literally. _If Ginny apparated by the creek, she would turn around and see her house. Then she'd lose focus and might end up splinched, and from what her friends had told her, it was _not _pleasant at all.

" On the count of three?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded in reply.

"One..." this was it, no turning back, " two..." no one could stop her now. " three."

* * *

**That was your chapter guys, stay posted for more, and I promise the wait won't be so long next time. :)**

_~sasha56dance_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about that guys! This story completely slipped my mind. So to make up for that I made it nice and long! Have fun reading!**

* * *

Luna and Ginny appeared onto Diagon alley, right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The two young witches walked through the late night breeze and pushed open the large wooden doors of the pub.

" Hi Hannah!" greeted Luna cheerily.

" Hi Luna, Ginny." Hannah greeted them both, nodding her head as she said each of their names.

Ginny and Luna both took seats at bar stools facing Hannah. The pub was full this evening, but not to bursting. Wizards and witches mingled around the room, holding mugs of butterbeer and firewisky. Hannah was standing behind the bar, cleaning glasses. Now that she was the new landlady, she was in charge of the Leaky Cauldron. Serving drinks, renting rooms, and yes, cleaning up puke, were all part of Hannah's job description. And because the Leaky Cauldron was connected to London, she regularly got muggle customers.

" Thanks so much for the help." Ginny said to Hannah. Hannah knew a lot about the night scene, so she agreed to hook them up with whatever they needed,

" No problem" Hannah said, waving her hand, " Being a pub owner, it's important to know who your competition is, wizards or muggles."

" So, where do you recommend we go?" Luna asked .

Hannah smirked then turned around and brought out a black dragon skin purse. She laid it on the counter top with a large _Clunk!_. From her purse she produced a small calling card and flyer.

" I heard that this place was really good." said Hannah, handing the card to Ginny. " The muggles won't stop talking about it." She laid the flyer face up on the table in between the two girls. Hannah quickly left to serve a customer in an interesting set of robes.

The flyer was a picture of a large, heavy-looking, wrought iron door. Stamped on the door was a picture of a bright red Dragonfly. The words " Dragon fly nightclub" were spray painted underneath the insect with the names of some events on the bottom of the page.

" Perfect!" exclaimed Luna, her smile wide.

" Definitely." Ginny said, nodding in agreement. When Hannah returned she asked " Do you have any idea where we could get clothes?" She suddenly felt childish in her leggings and red sweater.

Hannah thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. " I know just the place."

Pulling out a piece of parchment and pre-inked quill, she began scribbling directions. "Here you go!" said Hannah with a look of triumph.

" Make sure to ask for Rose." Hannah continued, " and tell her Hannah sent you. She owes me a favor."

Ginny raised her eyebrow questioningly. Luna cocked her head to the side staring at the landlady with her large blue eyes.

" What?!" said Hannah defensively. " Just because I'm a Hufflepuff doesn't mean I can't have fun!"

The three witches laughed and laughed. They knew Hannah was capable of many things. She was part of Dumbledore's Army after all.

" Thanks so much Hannah." Ginny was impressed. Now she was sure this night was going to be amazing.

Luna and Ginny were just about to turn and leave when Hannah said " Wait how much money do you have exactly?"

Ginny rummaged through her clutch and pulled out her separate wallet with muggle money inside. She pulled out 9 or 10 bills and a few coins from it and dumped her money in front of the bartender.

" _tsk, tsk."_ Hannah shook her head. " You guys won't get anywhere with _that_." She emphasized the last word so it sounded like she was talking about a cockroach. From the dragon skin bag she pulled out a large wad of bills.

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She wasn't really good with galleon to pound conversions, but even she could tell that it was _**a lot**_ of money.

"Where did you get all that money!" Ginny practically screamed.

Hannah shrugged, " I get large tips from customers, especially the muggles." she smiled mischievously " Sometimes they invite me to play games."

Ginny scoffed and Luna giggled. Sure _games_. The way she said it you'd think they were playing a game of checkers. Hannah was known for being particularly good games, even games of luck. Apparently some of her favorite pass times when they were in Hogwarts were gambling and skill games, like poker. She was clever and definitely knew how to strike up a deal. It didn't surprise Ginny that people owed her _favors. _

Hannah stopped counting the bills and gave a few to the girls. "This should be enough for the night."

Luna counted the numbers on the bills in her hand. She gasped " HANNAH! This is 100 pounds each!"

The bartender waved her hand. " Don't worry about it." she said, " There's only one condition."

Ginny and Luna stared at each other. After a few minutes Luna nodded her head. Ginny sighed then said, " Fine, what do we have to do."

Hannah smirked mischievously. " You two owe me a favor. A _real_ favor."

Great. One of Hannah's favors. On one hand she did have a point. She knew the night scene like the back of her hand, they'd need the money. And it _would _feel nice to hold all that cash.

Before Ginny could even give it a second thought Luna said " Of course." To the average person it looked like Luna was totally distracted. But all her friends knew that was her face of pure excitement. Her face when she felt alive.

" Alright then, looks like you girls are all set to go."

Hannah walked around the bar and all three girls exchanged hugs, goodbyes, and wishes of good luck.

"Floo me tomorrow! I want to hear all about it!" Hannah called from the door of the pub.

Luna and Ginny left from the opposite doors of Leaky Cauldron, and together they stepped out onto the streets of London, and unknowingly started the best adventure of their lives.

* * *

**Badger pride, woot woot! That's right my dear friends I'm a Hufflepuff. When I found out that Hannah worked at the Leaky Cauldron after Hogwarts, I just had to put her into this story! Anyways guys, until next time :D**

~_sasha56dance_


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY CANADA DAY! In case you guys didn't know I'm a proud Canadian. Sorry for the long delay guys, but I was considering killing off this story. Then I realized there's only two or the three chapters left. Plus Ginny is a really fun character. Now. no more delay here is your chapter.**

Makeovers

* * *

Ginny and Luna stopped in front of an old building complex just down the road. " It should be right here," Said Ginny scratching her head. " Hannah said it shouldn't be hard to miss."

Luna giggled. " I believe it's over there." She gently turned Ginny towards a large extension of the building. The extension was larger than the building complex itself. It on the outside it was a large, old cottage, but through the windows it looked very high fashion. There were mannequins in the window wearing dresses of every color. The walls were painted a light green, with racks and racks of clothes lining them. The store was full of things you could've never imagined, even in your wildest dreams.

Th witches went inside. Their eyes practically lit up in awe. Shoes took up one whole corner of the store. Sculptures were all over the room, some converted into storage units for accessories and shirts. Interesting paintings hung on the walls, that matched the style of clothing in that section of the store.

A middle aged blond woman appeared from the back of the store. " I'm sorry ladies, but we're closing soon." her name tag read _Rose, manager_.

"Hello," said Luna politely."We're friends of Hannah Abbott, she said you owe her a favor."

Ginny blinked, wide-eyed. She couldn't believe Luna just said that. Rose must think they're crazy. I mean, 2 teenage girls walk into your store at night and _demand _you pay back a favor to somebody else. For some reason, it made the situation a little awkward.

Rose looked them both up and down. Luna was still smiling, but Ginny felt a bit uncomfortable. The older woman crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. Just before Ginny thought she was going to asked them to leave Rose said:

" I knew playing poker with that girl was a bad idea." She began walking, her leopard print stilettos clip clopping on the floor. She waved the girls in her direction and called " Follow me."

She lead them to a small, office like room. On the desk were fashion catalogs and an assortment of pens. Files were scattered around the desk, and receipts made a small pile in the far right corner, beside the computer. On one side was a standard black office chair. On the other, were two luxurious polka-dot pattern chairs, meant for guests.

Ginny and Luna sat down on the polka-dot chairs, while Rose sat down on the other side." So what do you need?"

" We're going out tonight, but have nothing to proper to wear." Ginny stated.

"So... you girls are going clubbing?" Rose asked. She reminded Ginny a bit of Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet journalist.

"To a night club, yes." replied Luna enthusiastically

Rose smiled. "I think I have just the thing for you two. Trust me honey, _proper _isn't a word used in night clubs." She added with a wink. Then Rose brought them both out to a fitting room area. She scanned both of the girls with her eyes one more time then turned to Ginny.

" I have just the outfit." She whipped around the store, collecting items as she went. Ginny started getting dizzy just trying to watch her. It was almost like magic, seeing the different types of fabric into her hand without a seconds hesitation. She abruptly stopped by the shoes and cocked her head to Ginny, " size 7?"

"6 and a ½ ."

"Ahh. Mmhhm," Rose began mumbling to herself and continued her way around the shop. When she was done she returned to Ginny with multiple pairs of shoes, dresses and accessories. Then she roughly pushed her into a dressing room. From the noise outside, she could tell Rose was doing the same thing to Luna.

A few minutes later, while squirming her way into a dress, she heard the lock of the stall door beside her.

" Exciting isn't it, this whole adventure." Luna said from her stall.

"Ya it is." answered Ginny absent-mindedly.

* * *

The two girls came out looking gorgeous. Rose covered the mirrors so they couldn't see their own reflection, but the reaction from the other confirmed their suspicions.

Luna suppressed a gasp." You look absolutely stunning."

" Thanks, your looking amazing yourself." She really did. Before Ginny could get a proper look at her Rose whisked them both away to another room.

At first glance it looked like the feminine version of the barbershop her dad went to. While Rose walked them to two chairs in the middle of the room she realized it was more complex than it looked. There were hooded hair dryers, boxes of makeup and shelves lined with different types of mousse, hairspray, shampoos, and oils. One large shelf was entirely filled with a rainbow of nail polish.

"Hold on, I think my daughter's still in the staff room." Moment later Rose returned with a young woman who must have been her daughter. She was blond and beautiful who looked just like Rose.

" What are you doing?" Ginny asked as the young woman, Kate, her name tag read, swept a cape around her torso, and began pumping up the salon chair.

"One I owe a favor, I fulfill it to the best of my abilities." Rose gathered some of Ginny's long read hair in her hand, moving it different directions and styles. " We're going to make you look fabulous!"

The next 20 minutes were Rose and Kate working tirelessly on Luna and Ginny's hair, makeup and nails. Ginny was thankful she remembered to shave her legs that morning, or she was sure Kate would slap some wax on them, like she was doing to Luna. Her Ravenclaw friend preferred waxing anyway, so she didn't protest. Ginny wasn't used to being glamored up like this, feeling weird liquids being lathered on tho her skin and hair, having her short, bitten nails painted neon colors. At one point she heard Kate and Rose talk about 'glue' and 'eyelashes' which freaked her out a bit. Kate didn't question why her mother was making her do this, but it was a family matter, and Ginny new a lot about those.

Rose let at a sigh. " Alright, I think your done." she put a hand on her hips. As if admiring her handy work. With one final swipe of her brush Kate was done Luna's makeup as well.

"You two are going to love your new looks!" Kate giggled excitedly in their ears.

The four of them arrived back into the main changing area. " Close your eyes." Rose demanded. She grabbed hold on to a sheet covering the largest mirror in the room" Open them in 3...2...1!"

Luna and Ginny gasped loudly. They looked fierce, heck, they looked hot.

Luna's dress was short and dark blue, contrasting her light blue eyes, the makeup causing them to seem electric. It went up only to the center of her thigh, showing of her long legs. It had cutouts on the sides and a black zipper running down the back. The neck line cut close to her neck, and the majority of the back was made of a translucent black fabric. Her long blond hair was dyed a few shades darker, and shined one her shoulders. Her nails were done in a white color with a gold ombre, showing of her gold eyeliner.

Ginny barely recognized herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long black dress with a flowing skirt. The skirt underneath was short and black, but the one over was made of a similar black fabric like the one on Luna's back. She had never worn so much make up before, but quickly realized she liked it. It made her face look sharper, something Kate called contouring. The top half of her dress was black as well with a low v-shaped neck line. That made her non-existent boobs look great. She felt beautiful, running her black painted fingernails over the bangles on her arm. She scoffed,'_Wonder what Ron would say if he saw me now.'_

"A few more finishing touches..," Rose said as she scampered off to a different part of the store. She returned with a few thing in her arms moments later, Ginny and Luna still looking at their reflections.

" Just for when you get chili." She began. She handed Ginny a black blazer with gold lined pockets. She turned and gave a dark blue trench coat to Luna with bronze buttons.

Kate came out behind her with a grin. " Time for the heels!" She squeaked.

_Shit._

Try as she might, Ginny just couldn't walk in heels. She managed not to fall but that was the best she could do.

" Umm... I can't really walk in heels." She tried to explain to Luna.

" Don't worry" she whispered back, " I know just the charm." At this moment she was relieved that she brought her Ravenclaw friend on this adventure with her.

A pair of blue platform heels with studs at the back were placed in front of Luna and black booties in front of Ginny. They were taller than the types of heels she was used to, but reluctantly, she slipped them on.

"Kate, Rose look the display!" Luna shouted. The women whipped around and Luna quickly drew and flicked her wand, causing a rack of clothes to topple over. Then she mumbled a spell to herself and pointed her wand at Ginny's shoes. Instantly Ginny felt more stable and in-control.

"Thank you." She said to Luna's ear.

" No problem." She replied, a smile on her face.

Kate and Rose returned from cleaning the mess."Well that was peculiar." Rose said as Kate dusted off her dress.

" Yes quite." Luna began, " Thank you so much for this, really."

" How could we ever repay you?" Ginny asked.

Rose waved a hand. " No. No. As long as you tell Hannah that I repaid my debt. Now shoo, SHOO!" she started pushing them out the door.

Kate giggled " Have fun girls." she waved to them as Rose finally got them to the front door.

" Bye and thanks again." They both called. When the door closed shut Luna turned to Ginny. " This is going to be so much fun!"

" It's going to be amazing." Ginny confirmed. The two girls began clip clopping onto the street. Completely different from earlier that night. Different, but still the same.

* * *

**That was your chapter guys! I made it nice and long. Expect the next few to be really long. That's when all the fun begins...****  
**

_~sasha56dance_


	5. Chapter 5

**As summer draws to a close I present to all of you your beautiful chapter! I was on vacation so I couldn't update right away, but anyway this is your chapter!**

Part 1

* * *

Ginny had to admit that the day went better than she thought it would. She kept looking at herself and Luna and couldn't help but smiling. Luna looked stunning, and judging from the looks the blonde was giving her, she did too.

All of a sudden Luna clapped her hands together and bounced up and down. " Look, it's right there!"

Ginny squinted and saw a bright red light coming from a store down the street. Beside it a short line of people we're formed. " Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked Luna, as they approached the line of people.

" I'm sure." The blonde nodded, "we're walking on Charing Cross road and Burnham street is right on the corner." Ginny nodded although she had no idea how she could see anything in the darkness.

The young women approached the line. Ginny removed her wand, and the flyer Hannah gave them from her purse. She slipped her jet black wand some ways down her sleeve and covered the tip sticking out by placing the flyer into her palm. Now at the end of the line Ginny could make out the words 'Dragonfly Nightclub' on the brick building. A large man in a black t-shirt and pants stood in font of the door; a bouncer.

Luna smiled at the man. " Hello... Craig." she said brightly, looking at his name tag. "Could we enter?"

Ginny began to sweat a little, this had to go as planned or else all their efforts would go to waste. He peered over his sunglasses, which Ginny noticed was ridiculous as it was the middle of the night. "ID's." Craig let out in a low voice."_Confundo." _Ginny coughed the charm into her elbow. She felt her wand react and knew that the spell had worked on the bouncer perfectly.

"What was I doing?" Craig asked the Ginny, confused as expected. "You we're just about to let us in, now that we showed you our ID's" She may not be a Ravenclaw, or as smart as Hermione, but she still was tricky and a quick thinker. Living with Fred and George for more than 16 years would do that to you.

"Right of course." The man said scratching his head. '"Right this way ladies." He removed a purple satin rope from a brass hook beside him and gestured with his hands for them to walk in. "Thank you!" Luna called as they walked past Craig, The man responded with a simple nodded, obviously still a bit confused.

"I can't believe that worked." Luna whispered in her ear."Me neither." Ginny said back. She let out a sigh of relief. They made it to their destination, with everything they needed to make the night a success. She stood straighter and walked with confidence in her step, ready to take on this journey.

* * *

The nightclub was packed with people, some sitting by the vast bar but most on the floor dancing. Lights of red, blue, green and purple flashed around the room. A DJ was stationed in the back of the room behind a set of turntables. A pair of red headphones were placed around his neck. Some girls had dresses on that Mrs. Weasley would classify as shirts. They danced in a not-so-graceful way with guys dancing behind or in front of them, even though they looked ridiculous.

They wandered around the room, taking it all in. It was louder than she expected, every time she wanted to talk to Luna she had to yell and get really close to her face. Nevertheless, she could feel excitement and triumph coursing through her body. Luna togged at her arm and brought them towards two empty bar stools. The moment they sat down the bartender, a brown haired muggle, approached them.

"What would you ladies like to drink to night?"

"Two beers please," she wasn't a wine connoisseur or anything but she did know her drinks.

The man cocked an eyebrow, "Specific brand?"

_Erm..._ it wasn't like she could ask the man for a glass of butterbeer.

"Give us 2 bottles of Heineken for now please." The man nodded and later came back without of a cooler and set them in front of the women.

Luna popped the top of her drink and took a long sip. "Mmm... that's some good stuff."

Ginny stared. "How did you-"

" Know the name of muggle beers?" Luna shrugged, " Daddy is friends with the muggle liquor store owner in town. I've gone with him a few times, they share a love of searching for the unexplained."

She might not be a connoisseur, but Luna definitely was. Ginny took a sip of the beer. It was a little bitter, but after a while she enjoyed the taste. She took a few large gulps until someone beside her touched her arm.

"Whoa! Slow down there, it won't taste any good if you drink to fast."a red haired woman beside her said. When Ginny stopped drinking her thought stung and she began to cough. The woman chuckled. "See? Burns a little doesn't it. You girls ever been her before?"

"It's our first time here, our friend recommended it to us." answered Luna.

The woman scanned them over with her arms crossed over her chest. She had vines tattooed on her upper left arm, circling just until her elbow. " I'm guessing you've never had a drink before?" she asked Ginny.

"Just the light stuff." She took out some money from her purse and handed them to Luna, who then counted a few and placed them on the table.

"Trust me hun, this is the light stuff." The woman stuck her hand out to Ginny." Anne " Ginny shook her had. 'I'm Ginny, this is my friend Luna." the blonde girl smiled and waved, while she tapped her foot to the blaring music.

Luna bent closer to Ginny. " I'm going to dance." Without waiting for a response she floated off onto the dance floor."

Anne smirked, "Your friend sure is interesting." She was looking at Luna who was doing the Hippogriff in the center of the dance floor. "Why brought you guys here anyways?" Anne sipped her drink: a glass filled with ice and a dark amber liquid.

Ginny sighed and drank " My brothers think I'm still a little baby. Sometimes it feels like I can do anything without someone peeking over my shoulder."

"I totally get you." Anne began. "Growing up it was just me, my dad and my two brothers. It was always messy and loud and for some reason they left behind an unbearable-"

"Stink. I know right! And its like privacy doesn't exist. _Ever."_

Anne nodded "Why do you think I drink the hard stuff? This," she pointed to her nose, "permanently damaged." The two of them chuckled. Maybe Ginny _wasn't _alone after all.

* * *

**Please leave a review, your constructive criticism is appreciated! ;D**

**_~sasha56dance_ **


End file.
